


Hold me tighter, even closer

by akfanficlove



Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [31]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Body Worship, Boys In Love, Dalton - Freeform, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lemon, M/M, POV Blaine Anderson, POV Sebastian Smythe, Porn With Plot, Prom, Sex, Smut, Trust, heartfelt sex, seblaine, seblaine endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: After prom Blaine and Sebastian make their way to Sebastian's house for their first time having sex (that's taking it further that the blowjob a few weeks ago in my work "Just a touch, just a kiss"). All goes well until Sebastian gets a little lost in his head when he realizes how different sex is when you're in love and Blaine gets a little anxious about his own body. Basically, I tried my hand at writing (very tasteful!) porn.Title from "Seventeen" (Heathers:The Musical).
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853698
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Hold me tighter, even closer

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you can read this as a oneshot, though I really suggest you'd read what happens before in my work "I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie" (I'll link in below) since there are a few references :)

[This is the link to what happens right before this night.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764053)

[This is the link to a few weeks ago when Sebastian and Blaine were intimate with each other for the first time.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318765)

When Sebastian takes his hand, it ignites a spark that makes him gasp. He leads them out of the room after they said goodbye to their friends and on the way to his dorm room Sebastian calls the cab that is supposed to pick them up.

“They’ll be here in 20”, he says as he puts his phone back into his jacket pocket. In Sebastian’s room, they grab their pre-packed overnight bags. Blaine waits anxiously by the door as Sebastian looks around for his keys until he finds them in his desks’ drawer.

“Okay, ready to go, Killer?”

He turns around with a grin and Blaine answers with a small smile. Sebastian takes a few steps closer and nuzzles their noses while he wraps his arms around the smaller’s neck. It’s an oddly intimate gesture for Sebastian who never really had a problem with PDA but then it was always a little more… **_obvious_**. Like grabbing Blaine’s ass or kissing him deeply in the hallway until he’s pressed against the wall. Recently, Blaine learned to read into and revel in the smaller gestures: Sebastian’s thumb brushing over his knuckles when they’re holding hands or when Sebastian wraps his arms around his waist from behind. One time, he even lightly bit his ear which made Blaine shriek and slap his boyfriend’s arm playfully. Yet, it was also endearing. Kind of weird – but endearing.

Each of those little actions ground him, so it’s no surprise that when Blaine closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, Sebastian’s face still connecting with his via the tips of their noses, his anxiety about what’s to come leaves him. What stays, however, is a humming under his skin. _Whatever happens tonight, it’s gonna be awesome._

“Thank you for tonight, Seb. It was perfect”, Blaine whispers.

“You are perfect”, Sebastian whispers back and Blaine laughs, rolls his eyes and takes a step back.

“No, I’m not. Nobody is perfect.”

Sebastian just smiles. A buzzing interrupts the comfortable silence between them. Sebastian reaches for his phone and looks at the screen. “They’re here in 5. Come on, let’s go downstairs.”

Their drive to Sebastian’s house is quiet, both of them basking in the memories of tonight. _Dancing, laughing, singing. What was he so afraid of?_ Blaine is cuddled close to Sebastian – _well, as much as he can with the safety belt_ – and Sebastian is running his fingers through Blaine’s hair, breaking up the little gel and loosening his curls.

When they arrive, Blaine’s mouth falls open in awe at the beautiful house they’re standing in front of. It’s Victorian, white or light blue – it’s hard to tell the difference in the darkness. On the front, roses crawl their way up the wall. It’s not extremely big but definitely too big for only Sebastian and his father. Not to mention his father alone since Sebastian spends most of his school year at Dalton, even on the weekends. He knew Sebastian’s family had money, Dalton tuition and housing costs a lot. His own parents are rather well off, too, but this house looks like old money. Like, “Bridgerton”-dimensions of old money.

“You coming?” Sebastian voice brings him back to the present.

“This is a beautiful house, Seb.”

A soft blush and a smile spread on Sebastian’s face. “Yeah, I really like it, too. My Grandma used to live here when I was in Paris with my Maman. When she died, my father moved back in. And when I came back to Ohio, me too – obviously.” He longingly looks up the building. “There are many fond memories that connect me to this place.”

Sebastian opens the door and they enter. “Living room to the right, kitchen to the left. Bathroom over there”, he points at a door, “and upstairs.”

Blaine nods and averts his eyes. He takes a step closer and looks up again with a faint blush and a cheeky smile: “Your room?”

If Sebastian is taken aback by his sudden boldness, he recovers quickly and grins. “Follow me.”

Sebastian asks Blaine to grab some drinks from the kitchen downstairs after he showed him which door is the one to his room. He rushes in, throws their bags in the corner and luckily finds the candles Marissa left for him. He quickly spreads them in his room and lights them. Just as he lights the last one, he hears Blaine’s voice from the door.

“Seb… what is all this?”

He turns around and _wow, Blaine is a sight_. He’s still in his suit, bowtie loose, curls free. His eyes are wide and the candles’ light reflects in them.

“Umm…”, he scratches the back of his head, “me setting the mood? Only if it works, otherwise, umm… the power is out?”

Blaine laughs, puts the bottle of wine and glasses down on his desk and comes closer to wrap his arms around Sebastian. “No, it’s… really setting the mood.” Then, he leans in and kisses Sebastian gently.

When they break apart, Sebastian whispers “I don’t want the wine” against Blaine’s lips and feels him smile.

“Me neither…”

So he puts his hand on the back of Blaine’s head and pulls him close again until their lips meet. It starts off gently again but it turns passionate and urgent soon, Blaine’s fingers crawling at his jacket.

“This needs to come of…” he hears Blaine murmur and Sebastian moans because _this is so hot._ It takes embarrassingly long for his brain to process the information but then he hurries to get his jacket off. He shakes his head when he hears Blaine chuckle. _Get your act together, Smythe!_

It’s just… he has never been this nervous before. Never went out of his way to be with a boy. Never did it feel like electricity running through his veins and a jolt every time Blaine touches him. Sure, most of his talk about conquests and sexual exploits was just that – talk. Nonetheless, there have been boys, of course. But he’s already more excited and amazed right now than he has ever been and nothing much has happened yet.

He tugs on Blaine’s bowtie until it falls down onto the floor while pushing Blaine’s jacket off with his other hand, all the time keeping their lips connected. He takes a shuddering breath when he feels Blaine gently guiding them in the direction of the bed, pushing him back until he falls onto the mattress. He pushes himself up on his elbows and sees Blaine go over to where his iPod is plugged into the docking station. Soon, Foreigner’s “I want to know what love is” subtly starts playing. His heart skips a beat when he sees him turn around, already starting to unbutton his shirt.

Blaine’s fingers are shaking so much that he has a hard time pushing the buttons of his shirt through the holes. He has to take his eyes off of Sebastian to gain some focus until his shirt is finally unbuttoned. He looks up again and sees Sebastian smiling, propped up on his elbows, picture perfect of debauchery. He reaches out a hand for Blaine.

“Come here…”

Blaine takes a deep breath and closes the distance between them, hesitating only for the fraction of a second until he crawls on the bed, his legs trapping Sebastian’s hips between them. He hears Sebastian hiss when Blaine lowers himself, situating himself in his boyfriend’s lap. He sits up and looks down before he reaches for Sebastian’s face, lightly stroking his cheek.

“You look so beautiful, Seb…”

Before Sebastian can answer, Blaine leans down and looses himself in a kiss that makes a whole army of butterflies flutter in his stomach. He thinks he could lead a very content life if kissing Sebastian like that was all that he’d ever do until the end of time. The touch of Sebastian’s fingers skimming over his thin shirt on his back shocks him. He feels them trail down, down and further down, resting against his belt before they push up his loose shirt and touch his naked skin. Warmth spreads when with gentle pressure Sebastian’s arm wraps around his waist and suddenly, he finds himself on his back, Sebastian between his legs.

Blaine’s eyes are wide in surprise and his mouth opens in a gasp. Sebastian slowly pulls his hand out from under Blaine, using it to cup his cheek instead while he supports himself on his other arm. The sheer need to touch Blaine is close to overwhelming, an urge to move faster and a deep desire to draw this out fighting inside of him. From Blaine’s cheek his hand travels over the exposed skin of his chest, his belly, back up to his arms still clad in the sleeves of his shirt. Sebastian’s eyes follow every movement of his hand, his ears greedily taking in every hitch, gasp, soft moan he can elicit from Blaine’s mouth. He leans down, his lips brushing Blaine’s ear, murmuring “Please let me take this off…” and he revels in the whine that leaves his boyfriend’s mouth as he nods his head desperately.

Sebastian gets up on his knees to leave Blaine some room to wriggle out of his shirt. When Blaine’s hand immediately reach for his belt buckle afterwards, he gently pushes them away.

“Let me… please.”

He opens the buckle, the button of Blaine’s slacks and the zipper before he stops for a while, his index finger brushing to where he can feel Blaine needs him most. Blaine moans and his back arches slightly off the bed. “Sebastian, **_please_**..”

Blaine’s voice is hoarse and desperate, it takes all of Sebastian’s self-control not to rush this. Instead, he coaxes Blaine to lift his hips a little, tugging of his pants and his socks in one swift move. He takes a moment to just look at Blaine, writhing against his white sheets, one hand fisting his own curls, the other clenching and unclenching next to his hip. He takes one in his hand, kissing Blaine’s fingertips, at a loss for words. “B, you are so… I just… this is… God, if you could see yourself.”

 _Smooth, Smythe_ , a voice drawls in his head and Sebastian freezes. _Come on, there he is, like you ever wanted – writhing and gasping underneath you. You’ve worked so hard, chased him for so long. It’s time to claim your reward._

He shakes his head. _Blaine is no prize to win, this is not a reward._ He loves Blaine, they love each other. This is a way of showing each other that love.

 _Ugh, disgusting…_ the voice snaps. _Come on, let’s get this over with. Show him what you’re good for._

“Seb?” Blaine’s voice is full of concern and it breaks him out of his reverie. Blaine sits up. “Seb, what’s wrong? We… we don’t have to if you…”

“I love you”, Sebastian interrupts him.

Blaine smiles up at him and whatever suffocating feeling that he just had disappears when Blaine answers “I love you, too.” He grins. “I’ll love you even more as soon as you finally loose those clothes…”

Sebastian laughs and kisses Blaine’s forehead before he stands up to get rid off his clothes. He doesn’t miss the sharp intake of breath from Blaine when he’s standing there only in his briefs. He smirks as he crawls back over Blaine’s body, pushing him back into the mattress. “You are magnificent for my ego…"

Blaine laughs. “Not that your ego needs a boost but”, he trails his fingers down Sebastian’s abdomen, “Lacrosse practice has been good to you, I see.”

He sees mischief dancing in Seb’s eyes. “Oh, it has. Very good for my stamina, too.”

Blaine laughs. “You were right that night in San Francisco, you are completely ridiculous!”

“Shush you, someone might hear!”

“Might hear what? That Mr. Cool-and-Collected has a funny side? And we’re alone here.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes in mock-offense. “Duh? Or that I might even have emotions at all?”

“I think that secret’s out after that song tonight, Seb. Sorry to break it to you.”

“Yeah… was worth it, though. Just to see you smile like this.”

Blaine smiles fondly and blushes. “You’re so cheesy…”

“That’s on you! I was not like that before I met you.”

“That a good thing?”

Sebastian smiles back. “The best. Every superhero has weakness that in the end makes him stronger. Seems like for me, it’s my soft spot for you.”

“Oh, so you’re a superhero now?”

“Uh – I **_could_** be? Seriously, imagine if I was struck by lightning, I could be The Flash? I already run fast.”

“You’d be toast, Seb. Quite literally.”

“You’re my boyfriend, you of all people should believe in me!”

“I do! I’m just trying to be a little realistic here.”

He sees Sebastian grin and lean down until their faces are mere inches apart. Then, he cups Blaine’s crotch through his briefs and lazily circles his finger around his straining erection. It feels like something explodes in Blaine’s head.

“You know what else I could do as The Flash?”

In response, Blaine only moans.

“Vibrate…”

 _Fuck, that shouldn’t sound so hot!_ All thoughts of a smart remark leave his mind and all he knows is that he needs Sebastian and _he needs him now_.

“Sebastian, please, I… I need…”

“Shh, I got you, B. Just let me take care of you”, all flirty undertone has vanished from his voice. There’s a desperation in Sebastian’s voice he never heard before. “Let me take care of you, please.”

Blaine just nods and lifts his hips again, helping Sebastian get rid of both their briefs. Sebastian starts kissing from his collarbone to his sternum, all over his chest. Blaine doesn’t know what to do with his hand, so he claws at what he can reach from Sebastian’s naked back. He’s desperate to be touched, thinks about touching himself but restrains himself. He wants Sebastian to map out his body with his fingertips and his mouth.

Soft words of encouragement are whispered into Blaine’s skin. Praise about how good he’s being to Sebastian, compliments about how beautiful he is and just moans as Sebastian’s mouth travels down his body. When he reaches his navel, it’s suddenly wet and Blaine realizes through a cloud of pleasure that Sebastian’s tongue has replaced his mouth. Blaine fists his hand in Sebastian’s hair. _If that’s how it feels to have Sebastian’s tongue in his belly button, he can’t imagine what it might feel around his – oh shit!_

He feels Blaine tense when he wraps his lips around his dick and he looks up to see Blaine’s head flopping back, long lashes fanning over his cheeks. Sebastian hollows his cheeks and sucks in earnest, Blaine’s eyes suddenly snapping open, the hand in his hair gripping tighter.

“Seb… ah, Sebastian… I want… please…”

Sebastian lets himself be pulled off and up to crash their lips together. His index finger collects some of the wetness that is left and travels further down, rubbing gently against Blaine’s hole. Blaine seems to be a little out of breath, his chest heaving, so Sebastian asks: “What do you want Blaine?”

“You”, Blaine breathes, “Now. Please, I want you. I won’t last, Seb, I can’t… fuck me. Please.”

He has to admit, he is ridiculously turned on, too. It’s just that with the light layer of sweat they’ve already worked up, Blaine looks like he’s glowing in the soft candle light which is a mesmerizing sight and he wants to touch, kiss, suck, do everything to this boy. Break him down, make him fall apart and put him back together.

“Yeah? Want me to open you up until you’re desperate?” Blaine nods furiously. Sebastian smirks. “Fingers or tongue?”, he asks and sees Blaine blush a dark red.

“Seb, please, just… please!”

“Can’t say it, can’t do it, Blaine.” He stops rubbing his finger and instead just presses lightly. Not enough to breach Blaine but just enough to feel him clenching and unclenching beneath his fingertip. “So, what is it?”

Blaine takes a deep breath and looks him straight into the eyes. “Tongue first. Then fingers.” Sebastian chuckles. “Bossy! Turn around…” Sebastian has never seen Blaine move so fast.

Blaine hides his face in one of Sebastian’s pillows. He has never been so vocal about what he wanted in bed. _Then, what possibilities did he have?_ He feels Sebastian’s hands massage the knots in his shoulders, his thumbs pressing down his spine, his tongue following. When Sebastian reaches his lower back, Blaine tenses and lifts his head.

Sebastian must feel it because he comes back up, lays down on Blaine’s back. He can feel Sebastian’s dick rubbing against his butt and when he thinks about how close this situation is to where this is leading eventually, he moans loudly.

“I got you, Blaine. Just relax. You promised to let me take care of you, so let me. Remember the last time I did this to you?”

Memories flash in front of Blaine’s inner eye.

_"Shhh, I got you", he hears Sebastian whisper in his ear before he trails down his body again with kisses and Blaine wonders what he's doing when, oh fuck, his body tenses because a tongue licks over his hole. Blaine burries his face in Sebastian's pillow and moans. Blaine cries in pleasure when he pushes his tongue past the ring of muscles, he thinks he can see the nerve endings in his head explode. He grinds down, can't decide if he wants to chase after Sebastian's tongue or rut against the mattress for some friction._

Blaine nods.

“Good. To imagine that this was the least bit of pleasure I could give you… I want to make you feel good, B – so, so good. Let me make you feel good?”

Blaine nods again, has no words or even the brain capacity to form proper sentences. Sebastian’s body slides down until he feels Sebastian press kisses into his lower back and his hands kneading his butt before spreading his cheeks. Sebastian doesn’t tease around this time, directly pushing his tongue in. He might be almost as desperate to be inside Blaine as Blaine is.

Blaine opens up surprisingly easily under his tongue. Before long, he grabs the lube from his bedside table and adds a finger, licking around it until Blaine is relaxed enough so that he can add another. Blaine gasps and clenches and if Sebastian was a man with a weaker will, that could’ve been enough for him to lose it. He pumps and scissors his fingers, feels Blaine’s body give into the feeling and adds a third finger when Blaine starts pushing back. He desperately wants to feel Blaine around his own dick but there’s no way that can’t wait until Blaine is properly prepped. He will not hurt him.

“Seb, please, I’m ready, please…”

His eyes look up worriedly and he groans at the image of Blaine: Curls messy, eyes glassy, breathing hard. “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you, I can just keep going for a little – “

“You might but I can’t!”, Blaine snaps and Sebastian raises his eyebrows. “I’m really okay”, Blaine adds a little gentler, “I promise. I’m good.” He squeezes Sebastian’s fingers that were still slowly pumping in and out of him. “Please, Seb, take care of me. I need you.”

_How could Sebastian turn that down?_

“You want to stay like this or turn around?”

Blaine’s answer nearly makes him choke on nothing but air: “Would you mind me being on top?”

“No, God, no! I mean, no, I don’t mind. Yes, please, do!”, Sebastian presses and slips his fingers out of Blaine. He turns around and shuffles up the bed until he can rest his head against his pillows. He sees Blaine climb over him and reach behind himself.

“Wait! We, umm, let me get a…”, he reaches over to his bedside table to grab a condom but Blaine stops him.

“I don’t need it.”

He looks up. _Sure, he’s clean, hasn’t had sex with anyone else since long before they even got together but…_ “Are you sure?”

Blaine nods and smiles. “Yes.”

He feels Blaine grab his dick, press it against his entrance and gently lower himself. Then, Sebastian can’t think anything but _tight!_ and _wow!_ and _Blaine!_

Blaine bottoms out and sits still while he adjusts, his hand reaches for Sebastian’s face. His boyfriend wears a smile of utter bliss and green eyes stare up at him with so much feeling, Blaine almost can’t bear it. “I love you, Seb…”

“I love you, B…”

Blaine leans down and kisses him, shifting his position a little in the process and _wow, now the angle is just right!_

“Blaine, please, move..."

So he does. Raises himself, circles his hips, slumps back down. Interlaces the fingers of their hands and releases them again. Lets Sebastian touch him everywhere he wants, lets him push up into him and lets him guide his hips when he gets so close that he loses his rhythm. The last time he was with Sebastian almost like this, after their Nationals-party in Sebastian’s dorm room, he thought that this couldn’t be love because love had never felt like this. He knows better know. This is how love should feel: Gentle and passionate, slow and urgent, steady and like he’s on fire. He has never felt as secure as he feels with Sebastian and still, it’s like falling in a free fall. But whatever happens, Sebastian will catch him. _No, love had never felt like this before, so maybe it was never true love like this before._ He looks down and sees the desperation in Sebastian’s eyes, like he’s holding back for Blaine, so Blaine lets go. All it takes is one more push of Sebastian’s hips and Blaine falls forward, kisses Sebastian as every fiber of his body lights up in ecstasy.

Sebastian can feel the exact moment when Blaine lets go of his self-control. He falls forward and kisses him as he feels him coming on his stomach. Sebastian wraps his arms around him, pushes two, three, four more times into the tight heat, feels Blaine whine in oversensitivity before he freezes deep inside Blaine. It’s like his nerve endings explode in heat.

They lay there for a few minutes, not saying a word, only breathing hard, Blaine’s face still buried in the crook between Sebastian’s neck and his shoulder. That is until Blaine stirs and pushes himself up. He hisses when the movement shifts his position, Sebastian slowly slipping out of him. He looks down where white liquid isn’t only all over both their stomachs but slowly dripping out of him onto the sheets, too.

Blaine frowns in disgust. “I think we ruined the sheets.”

Sebastian laughs whole-heartedly and that makes Blaine smile. “Aren’t you a romantic! So what? I’ll just change them later.” He grabs Blaine’s face and pulls him up again to kiss him, wrapping his legs around him.

“Sebastian…”, Blaine whines, “We’re all sticky and messy…”

“I like messy…”

“I like for cum not to dry on my skin…”

Sebastian groans and releases Blaine. “Fine, you win. Bathroom is the first door on the right.”

Blaine gets up and walk towards the door stark naked. “Blaine, hey, wait!” He turns around and raises a brow in question.

“Can you walk away a little slower? I really enjoy the view.” Blaine laughs and shakes his head before he starts walking towards the door again. Sebastian grins. _Almost sure that he sways his hips a little more than usual…_

He gets up, too, when he hears the water running from next door. He grabs some new sheets from his closet and starts changing those from his bed. When he’s done, the water is out and he turns towards the door. There’s Blaine, a wet washcloth in hand, watching him intensely.

Sebastian grins. “Like what you see?”

Blaine grins back and pushes himself away from the door frame he was leaning against. “Quite a lot, I have to say.” He comes closer until he’s standing in front of Sebastian. “Thanks for changing the sheets.”

“Just so you know, Anderson, sex with me is kinda messy.”

Blaine bats his eyelashes at him and smiles cheekily. “Then I guess you better learn how to do your own laundry since you’ll have a lot of dirty sheets soon.”

“That a promise?” Sebastian hisses when Blaine rubs the wet washcloth over his chest, abdomen and his dick to clean him up.

“Maybe…”

“Fine with me”, Sebastian whispers. Blaine smiles again and leaves to discard the washcloth. Sebastian starts to blow out some of the candles. All he wants to do is get under the covers with Blaine, hold him close and touch him. And if they fall asleep, he doesn’t want to burn down the house.

The candles he leaves on are those beside his bed where he can easily blow them out later without getting up again. Obviously, Blaine had the same idea since when he comes back, he immediately wraps himself in Sebastian’s blanket and holds out a hand to him.

He can feel Sebastian’s heart beat under his fingertips as he draws random patterns on his skin. One of Sebastian’s hands rest against his naked butt cheeks, the other wrapped around his wrist. He can feel his own guard is down, so he just says what is on his mind: “I’ve never felt as beautiful as I did tonight with you.”

“What do you mean?”

Blaine thinks about the question for a moment. “I think… they way you looked at me tonight. Not only at prom when I was wearing that suit but even later when… when I was completely naked, in every way. No one has ever looked at me like that. Like… like I was the most beautiful thing in the world.”

“You are the most beautiful thing in the world.” The sincerity in Sebastian’s voice makes his heart ache.

“It’s just… you looked at me like I was something precious. No flaws, no… no scars.”

“You mean the one by your left ribcage?”

Blaine closes his eyes in embarrassment. “You saw it?”

Sebastian shuffles until Blaine is on his back and pulls the covers back. “This one right here?”

His index finger slowly trails over the scar. It’s not too visible, just a little lighter than the rest of Blaine’s tan skin. “It this from – “

“Yes.”

“You are something precious, Blaine. You are the most beautiful thing in the world. This here”, he leans down to kiss it, “doesn’t make you less precious, less beautiful, in fact, it makes you even more beautiful. It shows how strong you are. How people have literally beat you down but you didn’t falter. People threw darkness at you and you emerged with a brightness that lights up the life of everyone you meet. Including mine.”

His hand travels down to Blaine’s belly where it rests. He sees hazel-golden eyes stare wetly into his.

“But you’re tall and so handsome, your smile makes me weak in the knees and you have those, **_God, those abs._** Boys are flocking all around you and they have every reason to. Sometimes I wonder – “

“Don’t. Don’t wonder." He kisses him slowly. "You have the perfect height to throw my arm around your shoulders and kiss your forehead. I like that your body is an exciting mixture of soft spots and sharp angles. And I have to constantly remind myself not to get lost in your eyes. There’s so much I love about you as a person but there’s so much I love about your body, too. And whoever made you think that you’re not something that should be worshipped on one’s knees all the time, is a cruel, toxic person you should never ever listen to. And if I have to kiss ever inch of you every night for the rest of my life to make you believe that, I’d be happy to do that.”

“I love you so much”, Blaine whispers with a choked voice. Sebastian kisses him deeply in response.

“Tonight was amazing for me, too. I’ve never felt like that, never knew it could be like that.”

Blaine grins and it breaks the tension. “What, with the other guy on top?”

Sebastian laughs. “Aren’t you just hilarious?”

“It was never like that for me before, too.”

It seems like Blaine knows how much it means to Sebastian to know this, it’s why he says it. Sebastian refuses to give Blaine’s ex-boyfriend a place in their minds on a night like this but Blaine knows that his biggest fear has always been – _still is_ – not to be good enough, not to love him good enough. That Blaine might realize he made a mistake. Telling him that he felt it, too, helps calm Sebastian’s nerves.

“Sleep?”, he asks. Blaine nods and cuddles even closer which makes Sebastian chuckle. “Wait, I need to blow out these candles.”

With his eyes already closed, Blaine murmurs: “I know something I want to blow out tomorrow in the morning…”

He can’t help the images this small sentence creates in his head: _Blaine on his knees, lips stretched, lashes fanning over blushed cheeks…_ He groans as he puts out the last candle. “Please, don’t let me stop you…” Then, he wraps his arms around Blaine and pulls him close before he kisses his lips. “Good night, Killer.”

“Good night, Seb”, Blaine whispers and he can’t see him but he has a feeling that Blaine has a very self-satisfied grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, "Bridgerton" wasn't a thing back when Glee was airing but it worked so good in this context ;-)  
> Anyways, we're back to a more or less regular schedule with new works every Monday! If you want to get notifications when the new chapter is out, just subscribe to this work (since I always add a chapter with the link to the next part), subscribe to this series or to my account. Or check back in a week :)  
> As always, feel free to leave some love and let me know what you think. Find me on Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel), TikTok (akfanfivlove) or here in the comment section, waiting for your words to brighten my days :)


End file.
